The Manetheren "Troubles"
� The Manetheren "Troubles" was a short period of Manetheren history where the nation of Manetheren experienced many internal and external problems due to the take over of crazed leader Ishamael.� The RP that this took place is "Unrest in the North" on the Jedi RP group discussion thread.� The title "Manetheren Troubles" is not yet the official name for those events and may be changed later. Unrest in the North The "Troubles" began with multiple riots in the North of Manetheren.� These riots spread and intensified causing major destruction to government centers in� northern Manetheren cities.� Due to encouragement by the Red and Black Ajahs the riots turned into a full rebellion.� The current Amrylin Seat Adam Thompson ordered a blockade of all rebelling cities, this led to the battle of Maradon.� The battle of Maradon was a rebel victory due to� large Manetheren army defectors during the fighting. � Ishamael As the rebellion continued to spread the Black Ajah put their final plan into action.� The Black Ajah used the powers of the Aes Sedai to teleport directly into the office of Amrylin Seat Thompson.� They restrained Thompson and preformed a dark ritual that placed him under the control of the Dark Lord.� Thompson became Ishamael and the real horrors began. � Betrayer of Hope Ishamael quickly consolidated his power by making all Aes Sedai of Manetheren swear fealty to him on the Oath Rod.� This led to the name Ishamael being accepted as meaning "Betrayer of Hope."� Meanwhile, the nation of Republican Interests ally of Manetheren and alarmed by incoming reports of violence and their inability to contact Thompson sent several small Jedi groups into Manetheren in RI stealth helicoptors.� The helicoptors were attacked and the crew and passengers had to bale out over several southern Manetheren cities.� One of these was the city of Caemlyn, Caemlyn was known as the "White City" and was one of the prides of Manetheren.� At least until Ishamael comitted the first of many betrayals of his people. Caemlyn In order to most effectively remove the Jedi in Caemlyn Ishamael comitted a terrible atrocity.� He launched a nuclear missle at Caemlyn and destroyed the city, managing to kill a full 12 RI Jedi in the process.� This act led the remaining RI Jedi to be given the order to retreat and prompt RI to try a different approach to contact Thompson.� RI used an experimental teleporter to place Jedi Master Jim Turner directly into the city of Tar Valon.� Master Turner engaged Ishamael in a direct combat to attempt to save Manetheren without resorting to invasion.� While he fought valiently Turner was defeated but luckily was able to escape through use of his teleporter.� With no other options left RI declared war on Manetheren. WAR RI stated the war by using ODST to quickly capture several Southern Manetheren cities including the key port of Tear.� Initially the land and air battle between the two was a draw with severe losses substained by both the RI and Manetheren Armies, Navies, and Air Forces.� However, after the loss of the Manetheren Hresvelgr XB-O aerial supercarrier (which managed to cause large damage to a RI naval fleet) the war began to slowly turn against Manetheren due to the sheer larger size of the RI armed forces.� These events caused Ishamael to force RI into negotiations by threatening to nuke several additional Manetheren cities. Negotiations and Conclusions The nation of Kira's Kingdom supplied neutral meeting grounds aboard one of there airships.� Both RI and Manetheren diplomats arrived uneventfully. � Manetheren was represented by Ishamael, while RI was represented by ambassador Bufford Milkoy.� Early during negotiations Thompson managed to mometarily regain control of his body from Ishamael.� During this brief phase of control Thompson kills himself to remove Ishamael's control.� However, due to the oaths taken by the Aes Sedai almost all of them died following Ishamael's death.� These events led to the establishment of the Republic of Manetheren and to reconstruction efforts by both RI and Manetheren.